gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RedCobra12
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Panzer II! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Central General (talk) 06:10, August 11, 2018 (UTC) GIRLS und PANZER New Generations: Case Sakura! I'm making a novel on Wattpad called: Case Sakura: GIRLS und PANZER Neu Generations and I want to apply this wiki as my primary source in making the novel. Be sure to see it and leave a comment on my chapters so that I can modify them before the release of my new chapter in monday at 6 pm (PST). Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/189130307-case-sakura-girls-und-panzer-neu-generations RedCobra12 (talk) 01:59, September 14, 2019 (UTC) The novel is still on going! Please consider giving me comments and suggestions to my ongoing novel as it is nears the end. It'll be much appreciated! Link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/189130307-case-sakura-girls-und-panzer-neu-generations RedCobra12 (talk) 09:03, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Tiger I Introduction and Description This was indeed the most famous tank of WWII, par to the T-34. In fact, it was my favorite tank despite its role in the anime as the archnemesis to Miho's Panzer IV Ausf.H. Also, I have research a lot of times about it and found very interesting information. The Tiger I (Pzkpfw Tiger Ausf.E) has three main models. The earliest model can be recognized by its two headlamps on top of the hull front and a drum-type commander's cupola, just like Maho's. The mid-production model has a single headlamp between the machine gun ball mount and driver's visor in front of the hull and new commander's cupola.The late and final model has a different Schachtellaufwerk ''road wheels arrangement and all-steel road wheels. All of them had the same armament: the legendary 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 as the main armament, and two 7.92 mm MG 34 general purpose machine guns (one in the turret front right beside the main gun and one in a machine gun ball mount in front of the hull right). RedCobra12 (talk) 09:16, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Development The Tiger's story started as a competition for a tank that can match the performance of the T-34 during the German invasion of the Soviet Union in mid to late 1941. Two companies were tasked for this: Porsche, and Henschel. The former had a heavy tank prototype before 1942 and Dr. Ferdinand Porsche himself was confident that his model will fulfill Hitler's expectations. Thus, he started the production of the tank ahead of time. Henschel had built a medium tank prototype that will become the basis of both the prototype model and the production model. In April 20, 1942, Hitler's birthday, the two companies present and demonstrate their model to him at Rastenburg. The Porsche model easily broke down because of the complex electric drive Porsche had put on while the Henschel model had a more conventional drive with a steering wheel for the same purpose and had a reputation for being the first fully-tracked vehicle to have a ''Schachtellaufwerk ''overlapped and interleaved road wheel configuration (also used on half-tracks) by which it also became famous for. It also had a simpler hull design than that of its competitor thus, it can be produced in greater numbers than Porsche's. By August 1944, it had about 1,350 tanks leaving the production line at Henschel. Porsche's model had limited production until early 1943 when most, if not all, of the chassis are converted into Ferdinand/Elefant heavy tank destroyers. The rest, with Krupp-designed turrets carrying the legendary 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 gun that were also used on the production Tiger tank, are put into limited service as command tanks. RedCobra12 (talk) 09:18, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Monte Cassino Hi, Could you tell when did you see the Monte Cassino replica ? I'm oftenly very attentive to details but I don't remember seing it. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:19, January 25, 2019 (UTC) I just saw it earlier this morning. RedCobra12 (talk) 01:17, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Images you upload Hi, About the images you upload, I remove the Sumida one as it was already present, then if you take screenshots first make sure there is no subtitles on it and the resolution is at least 1280x720. Could you reupload with a higher resolution and no subtitles. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 02:03, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Armored Oddities in Girls und Panzer (featuring Nishizumi77) '''All-Stars University T25 Pilot' This is one of the predecessors for the Pershing tank and I'm sure that they're in their inventory. Testings before the events of Der Film showed promising success but the lack of a more powerful gun quickly cancels the deployment and began to consider for the Pershing. Developed by the United States Army Ordnance Corps on the basis of the mass-produced T23 tank with a 90-mm gun and reinforced armor. After the creation of two prototypes, 40 other vehicles were manufactured. Ankou Team Panzer IV Schmalturm This is a forgotten attempt to improve the Panzer IV with a Schmalturm intended for the KMM Panther tank and carries the same 7.5 cm Kw.K.42 L/70 also designed for it. Another interesting feature in this tank is the first two steel roadwheels from the KMM Jagdpanzer IV. This is a joint Ooarai-KMM project that was canceled due to disagreements to the Federation in sensha-do legality of this tank and thus canceled it. In November 1944, the Krupp company presented several avant-projects aimed at upgrading the armament of tanks and tank destroyers in service. Among them there was a project for mounting the Panther's Schmalturm turret on the Pz IV Ausf. J. The project was not considered as it would overload the suspension and production of the Pz IV was being phased out. St. Gloriana TOG II* This tank is a secret prototype by the school in order to replace their infantry tanks like the Churchill. The Noble Sisters hoped that this vehicle will scare the wits of the enemy's will to fight due to its monstrosity and the 17-pounder Mk. VII AT gun that gives the huge vehicle both a very high rate of fire and penetration. Despite arguments in the Federation about it's legality in Sensha-do, the vehicle was approved. While reasons are debated, it seems that the long history of the school in Sensha-do might be the main reason for the forced approval. However, after trials (including fording, underwater, and comparison tests) and intensive analysis of this vehicle on their school, the tank had shown to have more flaws than any other tanks they had and was decided to be obsolete and sent to the storage facility. This vehicle is on museum status now and is displayed on top of a hill commemorating the school's founding anniversary. Developed for trench warfare. Initially, armament was to be placed in the front part of the hull and side sponsons. However, later it was decided not to add the sponsons and instead mount a turret. By 1943, when the TOG II* was completed and ready for trials, it was already obsolete. The vehicle never entered service. Kuromorimine Pzkpfw Panther mit 8.8 cm KwK 43 L/71 This is, when deployed, will be the second deadliest tank in the KMM tank arsenal, after Erika's Tiger II. This is also a solution to regain supremacy in Sensha-do. Putting the same Schmalturm but having the deadly long 88 greatly improves the effectiveness of this medium tank. However, the mobility of this tank was affected by the ammunition shell and its intended capacity of 20 rounds are insufficient for the needs of the crews. Nevertheless, they approved the tank but didn't went to the Federation for official approvement due to the issue of 'overkill' that their school had shown in the previous Sensha-do tournaments. Fate is unkown as they continue to develop more improvements to their tanks. Development of a modification of the Panther started in the spring of 1944. The new variant was to incorporate a newly designed Schmalturm turret. The new vehicle was designated the Panther Ausf. F. On January 23, 1945, it was reported that the 88-mm gun of the Tiger was mounted on the upgraded version of the new turret. A large number of hulls for the vehicle were manufactured, but the turret never saw production and existed only as a wooden model. Pravda's SU-100Y This is a result of Katyusha's request for a "taller" tank that can replace the KV-2 that had shown in the previous matches its failure in it's intended use: as a fear factor to every enemy tank it faced. She first thought of the SU-100Y in her dreams which might replace the KV in the role. Then, she had a meeting with the Sensha-do Team to formalize the tank to add in their tank arsenal. When they got the SU, they were impressed by how "tall" it is. It has a long 130 mm gun that is still powerful in both HE and AP capabilities. Also, it is quite taller than the KV which is to impress Katyusha. However, they also found obvious flaws from this tank. They knew that it couldn't be used as an assault gun due to it's thin armor. However, she told them that a little modification on it and special training of crews can make it very effective in the next battles they are in. They are currently in negotiation with the Federation for official approval. RedCobra12 (talk) 10:17, January 3, 2020 (UTC)